To Die For Love
by HisokaYukiko
Summary: Yuri. InoSaku. Oneshot. Character death. What do you do when the one person you're secretly in love with hates your guts?


**Warning: Endless ranting about Sakura, on Ino's part. The deadly combination of romance and tragedy. Character death. Yuri. InoSaku. Oh, yeah. Enjoy! This is my first post to the Naruto section.**

To Die For Love

ღŁø۷ℓღ

Here I sit, in this spot at the edge of the forest, late at night, writing all of this down as I think it in my head.

I steal glances in her direction, every chance I get. I watch her from afar. I've fallen victim to her beauty. In a bleak world, she is the light that radiates and sends warmth and happiness in my direction. How could anyone have known that I would end up falling for her? There is no escaping those angelic marine-like eyes that never fail to send me into the depths of their shimmering sea green whirlpools of emotion. And that sweet bubblegum pink hair that gives her a look of cute girl innocence.

Her voice could make my stomache flutter. Her smile could make my heart melt. Her soft subtle curves could make me blush whenever I think about them. She invades my dreams. She corrupts my thoughts. She steals my heart. I fill up with joy when I see her happy. I feel my heart breaking when I see her cry. It's almost impossible to contain myself when I'm around her. Even being near her can make my brain short-circuit.

Everything about her fills me with emotions I never even knew existed.

My name is Ino Yamanaka, and I am in love with someone who will never love me back. Most everyone's first guess is Sasuke. I spend so much time trying to impress him and fighting over him. But no one knows the truth. That's all an act, a cover up. I've never been attracted to Sasuke in the least.

But the person I am in love with _is_ attracted to him. The person I am in love with despises me. That person is Sakura.

I know it's a hopeless love. She obviously doesn't like other girls. She obsesses over Sasuke and she thinks I obsess over him too. That makes me her number one enemy. And I always play along. I insult her by calling her billboard brow, when I actually think the shape of her forehead is lovely. She insults me back by calling me pig, which I end up taking to heart.

Not only her am I trying to fool. I'm fooling the rest of the world. They all think it's Sasuke I like. Just like all the rest of the girls that fall all over him. I guess I'm trying a little too hard because no one could ever begin to suspect the truth.

And it hurts. The truth hurts. Don't any of them know what it's like? It hurts a million times more than any flesh wound. It hurts to truly love someone and want everything for them, and for them to not love you back. Even worse, for them to not know, and for them to _hate_ you, even. It's a real torture.

Every day, when I see her, when I fight her, when I think about her, I feel my heart slowly shattering to pieces. I feel this terrible aching in my chest. She has no idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep, wishing I could hold her. Imagining her being there to wipe my tears away. Wondering what her skin feels like, how soft her lips are, how warm her body would feel pressed against mine... I can hear her voice in my ear, whispering words of love and affection. I can smell the sweet scent of cherry blossoms, as fitting as her name. I can taste her warm, luscious lips...

And I see her, staring back at me with the same look of love and devotion that I have for her.

But in reality, all I feel now is emptiness inside. She will never love me back, no matter how much I dream about her. There's almost nothing left of my heart. Just a few broken shards.

I know I can't keep living like this. I can't keep suffering this way. It's just too much.

I've stopped writing now. I slowly put the pen down and instead, pick up a kunai knife.

I hope she's the first person to find the note. If not, it'll eventually reach her anyways. I also hope this doesn't upset her. The last thing I want is to hurt her. No, I love her too much.

I hold the kunai facing twords me with my outstretched arms, and, with as much force as possible, bring it down upon myself.

I feel the explosion of pain as the blade penetrates my stomache and thick red liquid sprays everywhere. The pain is welcoming.

I pull it out of my flesh and stab myself again. I start to feel a pressure in my throat as a thick splurge of blood spills out of my mouth.

One more stab.

And another.

I finally fall to the floor. "Oh, Sakura..." I whisper, as I lay on the ground, bleeding to death.

"Please hold me..."

ღŁø۷ℓღ

It was a very beautiful night out. I could see thousands of stars twinkling in the sky. It was pretty late, and not a very good time to be out, but I, Sakura, had decided to go to one of my favourite spots at the edge of the forest in the village. As I approached my destination, I looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. I smiled to myself, as I remembered how my mother always told me that a shooting star was a memorial for a suffering soul that had just died.

I made my way through the forest. As I neared the place, I suddenly smelled something strange. A thick metallic scent hung dead in the air. It surrounded me and wrapped it's foul aroma around my lungs. I felt an eerie silence. I had been a ninja and had fought with other ninja long enough to easily recognize that putrid smell... It was blood.

I quickly raced through all the trees and into the clearing. Had there been a battle of shinobi? Had someone died? As I dashed out into the clearing and looked around for any sight of the source of the blood, I feared the worst.

But what I got was even worse than what I feared.

Laying on the ground, in a pool of blood, long ponytail spayed out in all directions, was Ino. The silky blonde hair and chloral blue eyes that had haunted me since I first met her were no more. My Ino. Dead.

I rushed to her side, and carelessly flung myself ontop of her. I screamed. Fresh tears pooled down my face and dripped onto her frozen cheeks. How? Why? Why Ino? It's not_ fair_!

I sat there sobbing for what felt like years. Finally, I noticed a note. I picked it up with shaky hands, and proceeded to read the writing, only stopping to wipe away tears when it blurred my vision too much.

And I couldn't believe what she had written.

She loved me?

She loved me.

She loved me back.

I thought it was a hopeless cause to have fallen in love with Ino. I thought she loved Sasuke and hated me. But now I saw that she actually felt everything that I had been feeling.

Ino... My dear, sweet Ino... I wish I had told you sooner. Oh, god, I whish I had told you.

Ignoring the frightening blood soaking the both of us, I gently lifted her body so that I could cradle her head in my arms. I sobbed into her neck while I ran my fingers through her hair.

And then I saw the kunai in her hand.

I gently set her body down and pried the weapon out of her stiff fingers.

"I'm coming, my love..." I whispered.

ღŁø۷ℓღ

As the sun shone high in the morning sky, Shikamaru and Choji trudged through the woods, stepping over dead twigs and leaves. For some reason, Ino had not shown up for their scheduled early morning training. They had waited for nearly an hour before they finally decided to search for Ino. The first, most obvious option was to look at Ino's favourite spot at the edge of the forest.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Hey, Choji. Whatcha doing?" Naruto greeted.

"Oh, hey, Naruto. We're looking for Ino, she decided not to show up for our training today." Shikamaru grumbled, shoving his handsinto his pockets and kicking a nearby rock.

"Really? That's weird. Sakura ditched us too! I haven't seen her since yesterday." Naruto smiled, slighly nervous.

"Huh... Same with Ino..." The three of them pondered this as they reached the clearing at the edge of the forest and stepped out from behind the trees.

As soon as they got there, they all laid eyes upon the most horrid sight.

There, on the ground, Ino and Sakura lay, both smeared in dry blood, their skin white as snow, and their lips blue. Multiple stab wounds dotted both of their stomaches. A blood drenched kunai lay nearby, the sun reflecting it's metal in the most frightening way. Sakura had one arm draped over Ino in a protective manner. Their hands were clasped together, the fingers entwined in eachother. Their foreheads touched ever so lightily.

Hanging loosely from between the forefinger and thumb of Sakura's free hand, was a small piece of paper, fluttering helplessly, on the brink of sailing away in the wind. Scrawled onto the note was the simple sentence: "I love you too."

End.

**Author's note: Why, oh why am I so obsessed with death and torture? I'm such a sadist... Yeah, this was my first ever Naruto fanfic, is it that obvious? I'm so nervous...**

**Anywhich, please review. If not a positive review, i'd like some critique. No flames. If you give me a flame, I'll tell you where you could shove it.**


End file.
